Surprise
by ishipcaskettalways
Summary: The Squab and the Quail mid-ep..sort of? Because Castle should have put down that damn controller. One-Shot. M.


**A/N: Ok so, for the sake of this story making good sense, lets just pretend that instead of Kate saying, "I've got something special for you, too" she says, "I've got a surprise for you, too" lol just go with it.. ;)**

**P.S. These characters do not belong to me, I own nothing but the words I've just written about them!**

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you...too..." Kate slid the sleeve of his shirt off of her shoulder and glanced back at Castle, making sure his eyes were on her and not his game. The look in his eyes told her he'd lost all interest in his game and was, as planned, completely absorbed in Kate and what she was doing for him.

She watched Castle's hand move slowly to the seat beside him, absently discarding the controller he no longer needed. Tucking her lip between her teeth she slowly turned around and sauntered over to where he sat, never losing eye contact, even as she grabbed the tv remote from the table and pressed the glowing red power button.

When he reached for her she was already moving, pulling her legs up and around either side of him, their hands coming together and their fingers automatically lacing. Immediately she brought her face to his, meeting his lips in a hot, open mouthed kiss that demanded nothing more than the slow and sexy pace they set together.

Their hands fell apart and her fingers found their way to their joined mouths, framing his face before sliding to lace trough the hair at the back of his head, her elbows lying on his shoulders as she pressed against him forcefully. His hands slid from her ass to her thighs, pulling her harder against him. She could feel him growing beneath her, his jeans stretched tight, and she rolled her hips against him in a slow grind that had him groaning into her pressing mouth.

Suddenly his mouth is gone and she's gasping for air when she feels his lips leaving a wet trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck. "I like your surprises," he breathes onto her skin and she smiles at how deep and aroused his voice sounds.

"Just 'like 'em', Castle?" She teases, as she slides her hands to his shoulders, leaning her head to the side to grant him full access to her neck and chest.

His deft fingers travel over her skin, unbuttoning the shirt she left mostly open, and sliding it down her arms. She feels his lips making their way down her neck, down her chest, his tongue darting out each time just enough to bring goose bumps to her skin. And then he's placing short, sweet kisses on the revealed flesh of her left breast, his hand slowly bringing the strap and cup down to expose her fully. "Mm, love 'em," he groans, before diving for her breast, his mouth closing over her in a quick fashion that has her moaning and crushes any chance of a witty remark on her end.

Suddenly she's being lifted and his mouth is gone but for the light brush of lips she feels on her shoulder, and he's carrying her into his bedroom, his thick sexy hands still wrapped around her lithe thighs. The cool press of the comforter at her back has her sighing and anticipating the weight of him pressing into her but she's forced to open her eyes when it doesn't come. He's standing over her then, a feral look in his eyes, and her stomach ties up in a sharp knot, the way it always does when he looks at her like that. Like she's the only woman he wants, has ever wanted; like he can't get enough of her, even if he tried.

Before she knows it, she's sitting up, his legs between her thighs and her fingers are at his belt, her eyes never even daring to leave his. She makes quick work of his jeans and lets them fall to the floor before she fists her hands into his shirt and yanks him back on to her. His elbows dart out around her to catch his fall, and she scoots up the bed, him crawling after her. She rips his shirt off in a frenzy, her hands dropping to rub up and down his chest; her fingers circling his nipples.

His mouth is on her immediately, more desperate than before, and she meets him willingly, always elated that he's never in a different place than she when it comes to this. He's pressing into her, hard through his boxers and she spreads her legs, eager to have him closer, her thigh rubbing along his before she wraps her calf over his ass.

His moan has her breathless and she grabs his face to pull him back, biting along his jaw and his neck, her tongue darting out to taste him on more than one occasion. "Castle," she whispers, her breath hot on his neck, and she trails her hand down his chest, raking her nails over his taut muscles until she finds the waistband of his boxers; dips a finger in and slides it around to his hip. She can feel the way he anticipates her next move, his body tight and rigid, and she bites down on his earlobe, her bottom lip brushing along his neck in the process, before she reaches for him, her hand wrapping around him through the thin layer of fabric.

He groans and it's hot and throaty and she loves it when he's like this. She feels his hands wrap around underneath her and realizes he's removing her bra. It's slung across the room in seconds and then he's scrambling up on his knees, moaning when her hand tugs him before releasing and his hands are fast and rough, hooking his fingers through the waist of her panties and ripping them down off of her toned legs. "Fuck," she hears him mutter, and then he's on her again but she pushes him back up, leaning forward to tug his boxers off.

He wiggles out of them in no time, clearly more than ready to finish what she's started, his palms sliding along her inner thighs, opening her legs for him before he settles between them, her breath hot and heavy on his mouth. Their lips are touching but he's not kissing her, just staring into her eyes, at her mouth, taking all of her in and it's driving her crazy. His hands are on the bed, on either side of her head and she wants him so bad she thinks she might explode.

And just like that he's kissing her, but it's slow and it's sweet, and she brings her hands up to his face, her thumbs on his chin, her fingers on his neck, and they kiss until they're both panting, gasping, desperate for the inevitable bodily contact. Unable to wait even a second longer, Kate reaches between them, and finds him. He's throbbing in her hand, and she can't resist a stroke or two before she guides him inside of her. She's staring into Castle's eyes when he starts moving inside her and it's hot and slow at first, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck, her hands fisted in the hair on the top of his head, her mouth hanging open involuntarily.

Their moans are mingling and he's back on his elbows and he's kissing her neck and she thinks she's going to faint. She pulls her legs up higher around him, groaning and biting her lip at the change in angle, and wraps both legs tightly around him, meeting his hips on each trust. The heat in her belly is building, rising faster than ever and her body is locked around him, all of her muscles tight and working hard. She hears herself mumble the words, "switch, Castle", and it doesn't sound like her, can't possibly be but then he's rolling on his back and she's on top and in control.

Her hands are in his hair, and she's gliding over him fast and hard, her breath coming out in little puffs of air, and she can already tell that he's close before he spits the words at her. She stills and sits straight up on him and he meets her there, pressing his warm, broad chest into hers and she can't help but think of all the time they've spent together but apart, all the time they had to wait until they could be like this and suddenly it doesn't seem so hard to say those words, those three little words they've each only said aloud once or twice when the situation seemed fit.

Her heart flutters when she sees the change in his eyes, the dark giving way to light, and he brings his lips to hers, just a peck, and then a hot open mouthed kiss that gets her going all over again. His arms are big and smooth as she slides her fingers up slowly, loving the feel of her skin on his and she rocks her hips over his, bringing a sigh from his lips and then a quick intake of breath through his teeth when she rises up and does it again.

They're rocking together, and she rides him hard, her bottom lip tucked tight between her teeth. He's thrusting up into her, and he's so close, he slips a hand between their tightly pressed bodies, circling once, twice, three times, until they're crashing down together, her mouth crushing his in a bruising kiss. She feels his fingers tangling in her hair as she pumps her hips just a few more times and then he's pulling her head back, not stopping the kiss, but slowing it.

His chest is hot and sticky as she slides her hands down, and she can feel herself panting when he releases her lips. They're eyes are locked and then she smiles and he kisses her forehead and leans back, bringing her along with him.

She lays her head on his chest, his heart beating wildly beneath her ear and she takes pride in knowing that she did that. She's still smiling when she hears him hum, her hands never stilling on his chest, and she runs a nail over his nipple, quickly soothing it with her mouth and a swirl of her tongue.

"Sorry I interrupted your game, I know you haven't got to play much lately," she said, her chin resting on the top of her hand which draped over his ribs. She knew he didn't care, she just wanted to hear him say it, she loved hearing him talk about her. Them.

"_Please_, if you promise to interrupt me like that every time I play, I promise to play every single day", he said matter-of-factly, and she grinned, absentmindedly tucking her lip between her teeth. She crawled up a bit and lay down with her head on his shoulder, her arm and leg automatically wrapping around him, and she pressed her lips to his neck before settling back down and closing her eyes. She drifted off to the even sound of his breathing...

* * *

She was almost asleep when she could have sworn she heard him mutter, "Son of a bitch. Patel got me again".

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! ;P xx**


End file.
